


Finding trouble

by Sherlockia903



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Charactor - Fandom, Remus Lupin - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, hurt - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockia903/pseuds/Sherlockia903
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Remus Lupin tires of joking around with his best friends, and decides to focus more on his school work, he befriends a someone new, but unlike him with his dark secret, this new friend also has a secret of her very own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"James! stop it!" cried Lily, as James threw her Scrolls of parchment over to sirius.  
"if you want, you gotta' catch it!" cackled Sirius. Lily was getting annoyed now, as those scrolls were her Herbology homework that was due in next lesson. she tried kicking james and sirius in the shins, but they were prepared and had cast protection spells on themselves.  
"oi! Peter! catch!" laughed sirius. he threw it over to Pettigrew who sneered at lily with an evil look, but then became cowardly when she charged at him. he shreeked out a cry of horror and threw the rolls of parment randomly in the air. it landed with a muffled thud and rolled towards Remus, who was sitting on the edge of the pillars of the corridors, catching up on school work himself. he sighed as the others made gestures to throw them the parchment. he huffed, put his books down and picked up the rolls. he walked over to lily and gently handed them over.  
"sorry about them lily, there being idiots again" he spoke and glared at the others who now had disapointed looks on their faces. lily took the rolls and placed them within her bag.  
"thanks Remus, at least theres someone here who actualy cares about there future" she spoke loudly on the last part and glared evily at the three behind them.  
"i expect you would of done the same in my situation" he said with a tired tone in his voice. Lily nodded.  
"okay, well, i need to go to my next lesson. thanks again Remus" she gave a final evil stare at the others and walked casually to her lesson. as soon as she was out of sight, the others walked up to Remus.  
"what the hell? i thought we were having fun!" said sirius with annoyance in his voice.  
"no, you were. unlike you, i find your jokes not very fun. more of bullying" he sighed. not really caring. Sirius walked right up to him, anger building up.  
"what are you saying, moony?" Sirius growled. Remus's eyebrowns knitted together.  
"well if you must know the truth, i find you three to be acting more like slytherins, rather than gryfindoors" he replied in a calm tone. Sirius anger grew and he pushed him up against the wall, grabbing hold of his color tightly. Remus dropped his bag and all his parchment scrolls rolled out on the floor. finaly, James stepped in.  
"stop it!" he yelled. he gave sirius a gentle smack on the back of the head, causing him to finaly let go of there friend. Sirius stepped down and kicked the wall. James turned to Remus.  
"look mate, we ain't going to change. its not bullying, its just a bit of teasing" he spoke. Remus sighed.  
"yer, and i suppose casting a levitation spell on severus, with his pants down in front of everyone was a bit of teasing as well" he said sternly. Sirius laughed.  
"come on moony, you had snivilus just as much as we do" he chuckled. Remus now looked back at him.  
"actually, no. i dont. i dont specifically like his personality much, but thinking back, he has done nothing wrong to us" the others didn't say anything.  
"if thats not bullying, then i dont know what is. i'm not going to hang around with bullies. it will make me look like one and i'll get in trouble" he finaly finished and picked up his scrolls. sirius trod on one, crushing it beneath his foot and getting it dirty.  
"fine then. go be around with your prescious snivillus and teachers." sirius spat.  
"why would we want to hang around with a nerd anyway. if you think we're ever going to keep helping you out with your monthlys, then forget it. your on your own now, mate" James spat on the last word and they all walked away. Remus kneeled there. he sighed and rubbed his eyes in bordem. he thought by tomorrow, they'd all be back to normal. so he picked up his things and made his was to the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus walked into the huge library and looked around. he walked past the front desk, happily greeting Madam Pince, who he was rather friendly with.  
"good morning Remus, here to do some studying?" she asked happily. she was a thin, stern looking woman, who was an absolute vulture to most students. but, as Remus came here more often, it seems he got into her good books, by rarely talking in the library himself, other than small convasation on new books with Pince.  
"yes, as always Madam Pince" he smiled. she nodded and smiled, and soon got back to her work. Remus found a small, isolated table at the back near the high book cases at the wall. he placed his bag there and began walking down the isles, in seach of Herbology. he had an exam comming up, and although he already knew so much about it, he just wanted to be sure he covered everything. the library was rather empty today, but then it mostly was all the time, as none of the students liked being around Madam pince, and normally just get the books they were after and left, before they got judged. Remus found the silence extremely plesent and sat at the table reading for hours on end. when he got to the herbology section, he very quietly began to hum a random tune to himself. he did this often when he was looking for something. he finally stopped when he found the book. he took the book off the shelf and was about to return to his desk, when he heard footsteps.  
but, they were different. they sounded more like someone was jumping on the stone with flat shoes. the sounds were not very loud, but with Lupin's extra senses, he could still here them. he followed the sound to an isle, two sections in front. he very slowly stuck his head around the corner and knitted his eyebrows together. there, not even 10 steps away from him, was a girl trying to reach a book a shelf just above her adverage size, by jumping and making little huffs every time she jumped. eventually she sighed and turned around to see half a head starring at her. she gasped rather loudly and blinked a few times. she was a rather strange looking girl. her light brown hair was extremely scruffy, and forced into two high piggy tails. her jumper was also extremely ragged, and had her sleeves rolled up, revealing bandages wrapped around her left wrist. Lupin looked at her house. Ravenclaw. her face seemed like your adverage, younger teenager. a heart shaped, thin like face with a thin jawline, a thin, delicate nose and small, smooth light pink lips, with a strong cupids bow. her eyes how ever were extremely big, showing off her peircing light green eyes. as soon as she saw Lupin. she gasped and ran around the isle, immatating him. he stuck part of her head out around the corner as well. Remus gathered his thoughts and stepped forward.  
"hello?" he mumbled. he heard her gasp a little. he could make out her fingers, grabbing the bookcase itself.  
"hello" she replied quietly. he voice was high and sweet. it reminded him for a 6 year old girl.  
"did you want some help to get that book?" he asked. the girl made a small moan of panic.  
"y-yes please" she squeaked. she still did not move around the book case. Lupin made a small smile and walked towards the spot she stood before. he looked up and guessed that was the book she was after, it was the one slightly poking out among the rest. he reached up and pulled it out with ease. he looked at the book.  
"The Tales of Beedle the Bard?" he spoke outloud with question. suddenly, she rushed around the corner, snatched the book out of his hands and returned to her spot.  
"I'm sorry. i didn't mean to upset you" he spoke. the girl stepped around the corner slowly and looked at him.  
"i'm sorry. theres days when i just dont want to be around people" she spoke glumly. Remus nodded.  
"i'm like that" he said and laughed in his head of which he really did understand.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus finally managed to get the girl to come around from the corner after a few mentions of some book titles. at first, she only spoke barely a sentance, but as the convosation about books grew, she finally came out of her shell a little. the more they spoke more, and the more they were walking by each other, Remus could see that there was a lot more emotional damage on her face the closer he was to her. he firstly noticed that she was pale as the paper in the books, with huge dark rings that hung underneath her emerald eyes. another thing that he couldnt get into his head, was the fact that her hair was somewhat different. it looked too real to look like it was. too shiny. fake, almost. like she was wearing a wig. he suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he realized they had stopped walking, and that the girl had a huge smile on her face, like she was excited over something. it soon faded when she started gently poking him.  
"hey, are you okay? oh gosh, i didn't bore you did I?" she nervously spoke. Remus smiled and shook his head.  
"no, sorry i just zoned out. you were saying?" he replied smoothly. she smiled and shook her head.  
"it dosn't matter, i was just babbling on" they stood in silence for a few seconds.  
"whats your name by the way?" he asked. the girl looked taken back, and her nervouse face came back.  
"V-Valentine... Valentime Shiro" she mumbled. what a pretty name, thought Lupin.  
"I'm Remus Lupin, but my friends call me Moony" he replied. Valentine made a face of curiosity.  
"hmm" she mumbled.  
"what?" Remus replied.  
"well, the name Lupin is carried on from the word 'Lupe' that means 'wolf' in french. and guessing on why your friends call you 'Moony'..." she trailed off. Remus held in a deep breath, bracing himself for what she had just figured out. Valentine noticed this.  
"oh.. OH." she yelped out. she turned around too see if anyone was listening in. she leaned in closer.  
"its okay, believe me, i have friends who are the same as you" she whispered. Remus couldnt take it. he had to get out of there before he lost it.  
"I-I'm sorry i gotta go" he quickly said and walked past her, nearly running out of the library. leaving a gut wrenched feeling in Valentine.


	4. Chapter 4

Valentine POV

Valentine felt down for the rest of the day, as she thought she had finally made a friend. sometimes her head took over and she completly would forget what she would be saying. she understand why Remus ran off. Valentine loved learning new things and would always pay attention in class, but in potions class, her mind wandered. she looked at her cauldron and all the ingrediants in front of her. of course, she never had a partner, because she always had a table to herself in every lesson. she felt a little selfish, but if another person were to sit with her, then the exact same thing would happen just like what happened with Remus. she hadn't a friend in the world, but she was okay with that. she reached up and scratched the back of her head. she slithered her fingers under the elastic of her wig and gently scratched at the spot on what was her bald head under. she shook her head, and added the horned slugs into the brew like the instructions said and stired clockwise three times. soon after, small fireworks bursted from the cauldron, a sighn that she had followed the intrustions correctly. just as Slughorn was about to turn around and give his loud reaction of approval, an owl swooped through the door, landing on Valentines desk. it dropped off its letter and flew back to where it came. she opened it quickly and sighed, another appointment with the doctor.  
"sir, i need to go" Valentine spoke as she raised her hand. this wasn't the very first time she had been pulled out of lessons due to doctors appointments. Slughorn nodded his head again and turned to a pair of students who had managed to blow up their cauldron. she hurridly stuffed her messy books into her scruffy bag and left. she gracefully ran down the corridors, towards the main doors of the castle. as soon as she stepped outside, she breathed in the air and took in the warmth of the sun. she smiled, looked around and apperated.

***  
she arrived at her house first, which was small and crushed between to other houses. being muggleborn, her family was rather poor, but it never brang her down. she burst the door open in a hurry and ran up staires, yanking her uniform off and changing into a pair of patched jeans and a red shirt that had spok on it. she dumped her bag on her bed and ran downstaires to find her mother and father.  
"you feeling okay hunny?" her mother asked. she nodded and smiled. her mother on the other hand, looked as if she was about to cry. even she had noticed Valentine was looking worse. Her father straightend himself up.  
"ready to go, sweetheart?" he asked. Valentine nodded again. the trio walked out the house and got into their small, fadded yellow Beetle. five mineuts later, and Valentine was staring out the window of the back seat, watching them go past the small town of dorchester, on their way to the hospital for Valentines weekly appointments. she had only recently started the treatment, and it was not noice. it pretty much said what the doctors said. throwing up more than regular, tempratures all over the place, fatigue, diarrhoea, breathing difficulties, the list went on. the most unusal thing of course, was the hair. two weeks of having chemo, it just fell out in large clumps. eventually, she just wanted it gone and shaved it. it took weeks saving up to get a decent wig she liked. she snapped out of her thoughts when they arrived at the hospital.

***

Valentine flinched as she could feel those awful liquids poor into her bloodstreme. she fucking hated this part of it all. she wasnt particually bothered by the rest, it was just the fact that it felt cringy, awful. she winced in her chair, whilst her mother held her hand. Valentine saw her mother pull that face she had pulled earlier. Valentine smiled.  
"I made a new friend today, mum" Val began. her parents looked surprised and both smiled.  
"really? hunny thats great! whats her name?" her mother brightened up. Val laughed.  
"actually, mum, its a HE" she replied. her mother lost her smile a little and her eyes watered. she was trying to keep a straight face. she squeezed Vals hand a little. Val knew exactly what was going through her mind. it would have been so much easier if it where a girl. falling in love with a boy when you have only god knows how long you've got, can be the worst thing to tell your parents.  
"his name's Remus, Remus Lupin" she spoke quietly and looked down.  
"what happend?" her father asked sternly. Val shook her head.  
"dosn't matter" she replied, and didnt speak a word until they got back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

that night, Remus lay awake in his bed, feeling guilty on how he acted towards Valentine. the others, that were no longer his friends made their usual night sounds. mostly snoring from Sirius and Peter, and loud heavy breathing from James. they tormented him again earlier, it was hard having to not only having to sleep in the same room with his no-longer-friends, but also having to put up with their rude attitudes towards him. James was the hardest to bear, as he was his best friend. or was. he sighed and turned over looking out the clear sky. the moon was in waxing. it was only a few more days until full moon and he had no idea on how he was going to handle it. he would of gone to ask Valentine maybe, but the way he acted towards her, well, I dont think she would want to be his friend anymore. after all, he was a monster. he thought about her hair. it was too perfect. he wondered why she was wearing a wig. it had to be a wig. maybe she had done some form of spell or potion that burnt her hair of, he though at first. but then realized she seemed smart enough to know that their were charms for hair regrowth. maybe she didn't like her original set of hair in the first place. or maybe she was just born bold. he shook of these thoughts quickly, as it was rude to judge someone he had only just met. he tossed again and looked up at the ceiling. he then remembered how she looked. those eyes were absolutley stunning.  
"no." he whispered to himself. you cant just think bad of someone, who just met, then was rude to, then think of why she was wearing a wig. thats not very gentleman like. he stopped thinking for a moment.  
then he realized, that if she knew friends that were like him, then maybe she knew how to handle situations like this. perhaps it was best if he tried to make ammends with her tomorrow. what was her house again? Ravenclaw, i think. he smiled to himself an began the plan on how he would approach her. he thought about trying to find her in the morning for breakfast. he soon got comfy and fell asleep.

***  
that morning, he dragged himself out of bed and changed into his robes. he looked around to find all the others were still sleeping. he rolled his eyes, picked up his bag, gave his hair a ruffle and made his way out of the dormitry. he finally made it to the great hall to find it half crowded. he moved his eyes towards the ravenclaw table, that was the most crowded part of the hall. he scanned it, finally seeing that there was a small part of the table that nearly seemed empty, apart from one girl who was partly eating and reading. that was her. he took a deep breath and walked slowley towards her. when he was standing opposite from her at the table, she looked up and gave a small smile, of which Remus returned. he gave out a small cough.  
"y-y-you can sit down you know" she spoke quietly. her eyes stayed on his. watching his every move, facial expression, everything. he gently placed his bag on the bench and took a seat opposit.  
"listen, um, i'm really sorry about yesterday. it was an awful thing of me todo-" he was cut off when she raised her hand up. she gave a small chuckle.  
"Remus, you had every right too, dont be silly. you dont need to apologize. to be honest, i should of apologized. i shouldn't have suddenly judged you like that. a majority of the time, im so quite and i rarely speak. but when i get into subjects i like, or when im trying to be sherlock holmes, i say stuff i say without thinking. im really sorry" she didnt say anything. neither did Remus. instead they both smiled.  
"you dont have to say anything. i think we got it all out" Valentine pipped up again. Remus chuckled and nodded. Suddenly, Valentine took an empty bowl, and was throwing small pieces of fruit and nuts in, and then began to crush them with her spoon. Remus knitted his eyebrows together, wondering what she was doing. she then took out a very small vial of a clear substance and poored in with the mushed concotion. she gave it another ferm stir and pushed it infront of him.  
"eat" she said. Remus looked down at the textured, mostly red, coloured meal infront of him and looked up again.  
"what?" he began but was cut off.  
"its your monthly in three days, its wolfsbane potion mixed with breakfast. helps it go down better" she replied and took a sip of apple juice.  
well this was new, Remus thought. he usally had his wolfsbane, as it calmed down the pain and toned down his every day super sense. he didnt like taking it, as it was the most foulest thing on the plannet.  
"eat" she said again smoothly. Remus shrugged and had a mouth full. it wasnt that bad, it reminded him of muggle alchohol. sweet at first, but a bitter taste after ward. he swallowed and it felt as if he had just sunken into a nice hot bath after a full day of excerise. he shoved as much as he could down as it was so good. Valentine laughed. he looked up.  
"how on earth?" he began again, but stopped waiting for her responce.  
"like i told you, i had friends who were pretty much the same. i spent a few months hanging out with them, but i was more of their baby sitter as i was the only one that wasnt a bloody were-wolf." she replied. Lupins mouth hung open a little. she smiled.  
"when you've spent as long as i have living with those people you pick up a few tricks, for example, they taught me how to make wolfsbane potion super concentrated, so you only have to have little bits, which is good from what i heard, as the taste isn't that appetising from what i've heard" Remus nodded his head rappidly in agreement. they soon talked for a while longer, until they had to go to lesson. they walked back through the main doors.  
"i'm going this way" Valentine told him. Remus sighed.  
"unfortunatly, im in the opposite direction. bloody potions" he muttered. Val laughed.  
"ah, Slughorn's a sweetheart really" and she gave his shoulder a loving grip. he immediatly let go of him when she realized what she was doing. she coughed.  
"well, er, i guess i'll see you at lunch" Val said nervously.  
"its a date" Remus smiled and walked away.  
oh you idiot, you stupid, stupid, stupid idiot Valentine Crystal Shiro! dont fall for him, dont fall for him, dont fall for him! she screamed in her mind. she turned around to see he did the same and he gave her another smile.  
oh, thats not fair she screamed in her head, and walked to charms class.


	6. Chapter 6

days followed as Remus and Val got to know each other. which was amazing, but still not one hundred percent there yet, though Valentine. the more they got close, the worse it got for her, as she finally started realizing that this guy needed to know what she had. of course, she wasn't going to say it straight out. try telling the only friend in the world that you have a terminal illness. besides, being muggleborn and trying to explain acute lymphoblastic leukemia and chemo to someone who dosnt live in the muggleworld, well, that just added it to the list. but so far, it was going great. he didnt ask questions, he didn't wonder why she had bandages wraped around her wrist, from a previous suicide attempt because she was just so sick of the treatment and watching her parents suffer, she thought to may as well end it there and then. but, thankfully she didnt. and she was very good at putting masks on.  
that sunday afternoon, she was wondering down the corridors of hogwarts by herself. not really thinking of anything in perticular when she saw a bunch of gryfindors bullying a slythering. well that was extremely odd. she had been at this school long enough to accept that it was normally the other way around. suddenly, one of the boys cast a spell that somehow managed to lift the slytherin boy in midair and started to make him spin. faster and faster he got, and the gryfindors laughed louder. Valentine pulled and angry expression and began a run. she threw her bag off, yanked out her wand and cast repulso at them, knocking the gryfindoors off their feet. she then cast another quick spell, making the poor boy stop spinning and gently putting him back down on the floor.  
"what the hell?!" she yelled at the boys.  
"what the hell did he bloody do to you!" she yelled again, louder this time. her face grew scarier and soon she started bearing her teeth. the others looked petrified.  
"you best get the fuck out of here, before i hex your bloody asses!" she yelled again. the three gryfindoors stood and legged it. when they were out of sight, she turned. her face back to normal. she looked at the boy whom she had rescued. he was a small, pale boy, with greasy raven hair and a slightly hooked nose.  
"you okay? sorry for the swearing, but i just cannot stand bullies" she smiled. the boy looked at her.  
"I know you, you sit on your own in potions class" he replied shyly. Val nodded.  
"yer, i prefere it that way" she smiled. the boy looked down at the floor for a second, then back up.  
"whats your name?" he asked. Val smiled.  
"Valentine, yourself?" she replied nicely. the boy gulped.  
"severus" he replied quickly. she nodded.  
"well, perhaps i will see you in my next potions class" she gave a sweet smile and walked away.  
"wait!" he yelled and ran after her. he began walking by her side.  
"um, do you wanna go and do something?" he asked nervously. Val stopped walking. she chuckled.  
"dont worry, you wont be bothered by those boys again. ill make sure of it" she said with concern. he looked down and gulped again.  
"well i dont think you will. they always bully me." he replied rather spitefully. Val looked taken back.  
"umm, well, what are their names? do you know?" she replied. Severus bit his bottom lip.  
"James, Sirius, Peter and..." he mumbled.  
"hmm?" Val questiond. Severus looked up.  
"well, theres another one, but he dosnt really do it anymore" he gulped again. Val sighed.  
"give me all of the names" she asked again, with a little annoyance in her voice.  
"Remus" he replied.  
that sent chills down her spine. not her remus. it couldnt be. he was so nice. too nice. she couldnt see how it was him.  
***  
later that day, Val thought on what Severus had said. how could it be Remus? she asked in her mind. this put her in a confusing mood. she was angry, but she wasnt at them same time. she was on her way back to her dormitory when someone called her name. she turned on the spot to find Remus walking up to her. he smiled but Val didn't smile back. Remus's knitted his eyebrows.  
"whats wrong?" he asked. she looked up with a little anger in her face.  
"you tell me" she replied with a harsh tone. Remus was getting worried.  
"hu?" he asked. finally, Valentine lost it.  
"dont HU, me! tell me what was going through your head when you bullied that boy Severus! hes actually rather nice!" she yelled rather loudly. Remus froze for a moment and sighed.  
"look, if you must know, i was never really involved. it was the others mostly. i dont know why they do it, there bullies at the end of the day. its why i left them because i was so sick of it" he protested. Val gave him a look.  
"but Severus said you had done it before" she replied sternly.  
"i did, but that was months ago. and even then i wasnt as cruel as James" he replied. Val didnt say anything. god, if he wasnt so damn beautiful, she would of kicked his ass. she let her defences down a little.  
"okay." she said, more calmer. she smiled a little, of which he returned.  
"come on, you can walk me back to my dorm" she laughed a little.  
"also" she started. she looked up at Remus.  
"thanks for telling me the truth" Remus smiled back. he gave a small nodd and the began walking again.


	7. Chapter 7

the days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months for Remus and Valentine. things didn't change much, but soon Remus started to fall for Valentine more each day. they didnt say anything on the subject and were happy as they were. soon enough, they invited Severus to their little troup. Remus actually began to treat him as a good friend and realized that he was more clever than he thought. which was good, because it ment that Val sorted out his wolfbane potions and Severus had managed to find another small spot on the ground of hogwarts for his transformations, which wasnt the shrieking shack anymore. it was part of the castle, seperated from the rest. they must of decided to start putting an exstention on hogwarts but abandoned the idea. plus, it was just outside of the forbidden forest, so if he managed to escape, he would be away from people, which put everyone in less danger. Valentine still hadn't told him (or severus now) about the cancer. there were somedays that even she felt she was getting worse, but it she tried not to let it show, even though she was pretty sure they were on to her. but whenever they asked, she would blame it on insomnia. (of which she had to explain)  
it was december now, and it was two days before they broke up for the holidays. Valentine had volenteerd to help decorate the great hall. the other two backed out of the idea, as they were not interested as much, and not as creative and artistic as Val was. Valentine was just levitating the tinsel on the walls. plaiting them with holly and other festive decorations whilst the other two sat at the table watching her. Professor Mcgonigal came over and admired her work.  
"beautifuly decorated miss Shiro. we should ask for your help decorating more offten when it comes to events like these" she chuckled and turned to the others.  
"remember boys, you have your OWLS after you come back from your holidays" she began but then looked at the amount of books between Remus and Severus. she smiled.  
"well, i never thought i'd live to see this" she smiled again.  
"a slytherin and a gryfindoor getting along." she shook her head, wished the three a merry christmas and walked off. Valentine turned around after putting her wand back in her pocket.  
"well, i think thats done it" she looked around the hall walls to admire her work. the others did the same.  
"very pretty" Severus replied.  
"extremely beautiful" Remus slowley said, not even paying attention to the decorations, but simply staring at Valentine.  
"are you sure you cant come over to mine for christmas?" Remus asked. Val stopped for a moment. she couldnt. for the past 4 years, ever since she had gotten cancer, she tried to spend most of the events of the year with her family, just in case it was her last. she shook her head.  
"sorry, i'm with you for most of the year, but christmas is special for me and my family" she replied with a sad look on her face. Remus noticed this. she shook her head quickly and gave a smile.  
"anyway, you've got Severus with you this christmas" she laughed. both of them smiled.  
"anyway, i'm going to get changed out of these bloody robes. i dont even know why I dressed in them in first place, considering its a day off from lessons" she laughed.  
"look after my bag?" she demanded. it wasnt a question. they both nodded and walked off. Severus smile fadded when she left.  
"hey, I never asked. hows lily?" Severus looked up. Remus knew what happened that day and still was heartbroken by what happened with that filthy word.  
"you sure you want me to tell you? i know its just gonna emotionally hurt you" Remus Replied Quietly. Severus took a deep breath and looked up.  
"just tell me" he replied. Remus cleared his throat.  
"shes dating James" he replied quickly. wanting to get it out. Severus eyes watered. he rubbed his eyes. i-is he crying? Remus thought. he must really love her.  
"Severus" he began, but Severus raised his hand.  
"theres only one thing im gonna say on the matter. i never stop thinking about her" he replied, with emotion in his voice.  
"then try and fix it" Remus replied. Severus shook his head.  
"no. ive tried as hard as i possibly can moony. i cant fix it this time" and that was all he said for the rest of the evening.


	8. Chapter 8

Valentine and her family gathered around the table, preparing to eat their christmas dinner. Her mother, father, older siblings and cousens sat around, laughing and talking about what their presents where to be, as they were saving the present opening till last. she chewed on her turkey happily and thought of remus and how his christmas was going. her mother quietly asked if she was okay, and that if she wanted anymore food. she shook her head and smiled. she mouthed 'im okay' back and carried on laughing with her cousen. although the rest of the members of the family seemed happy, but in their hearts, they knew, that this could be the last christmas.

***  
Remus sat around the table with his family. there was only him, his mother and father. but yet again, he was happy. he too, thought of Valentine and how she was having her christmas. him and his family had already opened his preasents. he had managed to get a few practical joke goods from Zonkos, given to him by his mother. a few books on certain subjects he found most fasinating from his father, and finally a small enchanted stone that once dropped into water, suddenly transformed into a small silver fish, given to him by severus. he soon named it lily. but alas, no gift from Valentine. not even a card. this very slightly ruined Remus's christmas. once he had finished his meal, he helped wash up and wished them a good night and thanked them for the day. he ran upstairs to his small room and sighed after closing the door. just as he did, he heard a knock at his window. 

***

it was nearing midnight now and Valentine made slow movements up towards her room. tired, she climed into her scruffy single bed, ready to sleep. suddenly she felt a small uncomfortably spot under her. she sat up and removed her covers. shit. she had forgotten to send Remus's christmas Preasent. she picked up the carefully wrapped box and locked the bedroom door. she grabbed her old tacky broomstick, mounted and shot out the window into the cold, dark night. it took her less then ten minuets to reach his house. she knew what room he stayed in as she had been over a few times. she hovered by his window and looked in. thankfully he was there. she gently tapped on the glass until he noticed. her immediatly let her in, as the snow began to poor heavily now. Valentine had forgotten how cold it was, and that was not good for her. but she didn't care. she just wanted to see his face when he opened his gift. she gently flew in and landed. he smiled and ran to hug her. he looked at his watch.  
"Merry christmas" he laughed. Val smiled.  
"Meryy christmas. i'm sorry but i forgot to give you your pressent." she smiled and gave him the small, brown box. she had forgotten how exhausted and cold she was and immediatly went and sat on the bed. she patted the spot next to her. he joined her and smiled. he gently shook the box next to his ear and pulled a funny face. it seemed to be heavy and small. Val sighed.  
"Just open it moony" she laughed. Remus obeyed and pulled the paper off. it first, it looked like a small dark blue pot. but he soon realized it had a lid. Valentine immediatly took her wand out and blew all the candles out in his room with a single flick of her wand.  
"open" she said to him in the pitch black. as soon as he did, a burst of silver light errupted and spread out across the dark room. it gave a silver and many different shades of blues and green, galaxy effect. soon, the blue pot started very gently spinning. Valentine gently tapped the blue pot and out burst two wolves that looked very much like partonases. they chased each other around the room, leaving a trail of silver light. Remus and Val laughed as the wolves ran through them and watched them frollic in the star light. Remus was stunned by the beauty of the pressent. they stayed laughing and pointing out constalations in Remus's little room that was turned into undescribable beauty. they eventually shut the pot and the light returned to it. Val gently waved her wand again and the candles relit themselves. Val smiled.  
"did you like it?" she asked. Remus turned.  
"Val, i-i- i loved it..." he trailed. with no suddent warning, he gently grabbed her face and kissed her lips ever so softly. Val was surprised but soon fell into it seconds after. sparks flew. Remus could feel it and he certainly knew Val could as well.


	9. Chapter 9

they had spent at least five mineuts kissing each other passionatly. huge smiles crossing each others faces while doing so. finally, they had to stop and Valentine was the one to do it. they looked into each other's eyes, panting.  
"what time is it?" Val asked. Remus looked down at his watch.  
"12:10" he replied. Val sighed.  
"I best get back..." she trailed off. Remus's face softend. he looked up again.  
"your very welcome to stay you know" he replied. Valentine looked up. she couldn't. simply because he would find out about her. she shook her head.  
"sorry moony, my family needs me" she replied. she thought for a second. she turned as an idea poped into her head. she gently straightened Remus's collor and shirt.  
"besides, if we want this to go on, i think its best if we do it old fashioned" she smiled as she moved her hands into his. Remus raised his eyebrows beneath his scruffy frindge.  
"you mean like, dates?" he asked nervously. Val smiled and nodded. Remus puffed out a sigh and gave a crooked smile.  
"alright" he spoke softly. Val got excited and dragged him into a lovable hug, laughing rather loudly. suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
"Remus, is there someone in there?" his mother called. Remus went wide eyed and stood up quickly with Val.  
"no mum! just talking to myself!" he yelled back, trying so hard not to laugh out loud. Val was the same. she quickly ran, picked up her broom and mounted. she turned her head around.  
"go!" remus mouthed, before he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Val blushed hard. she shook her head for a second and flew out the window.  
Later, Imogen lay in bed, with her parents screaming at her on where she had been. she wasn't listening to a single word, but simply starring up at the ceiling, thinking of Remus.  
Remus was doing the exact same, but was staring at the glaxy covered ceiling instead, planning their date.


	10. Chapter 10

it was two weeks after that they had to come back to Hogwarts. the weather was extremely cold, the trio had their OWLS comming up and that feeling of christmas was over, filled their hearts with a slight saddness. Remus had been planning for days on how he was going put together a date. he paced the room in puzzled thoughts. it was too cold to do anything, and anything he thought of that they could do inside, seemed boring. Severus sat in the corner of the corridor where they began to hang out, head stuck in his books, while he simply made small noises in agreement with whatever Remus said.  
"urg, i couldnt take her to hogsmead, its too cold and theres literally nothing to do there, other than Zonkos, but we've already been there hundreds of time. plus, we're both underaged to go for butterbeers" he huffed.  
"mmhh" Snape muttered. Remus gave up and stared at Severus.  
"your not helping here you know" and he began pacing again.  
"quidditch? broom ride? bwah, still too cold!" he rubbed his face. finally, Severus stuck his head up from his book.  
"you could always try a muggle date" he sudgested, as he was a half-blood. he knew enough from both worlds. Remus stopped walking and looked at him.  
"whats that then?" he asked, completly puzzled. Severus sighed, shut his book and stood up.  
"it's where you actually be a gentleman for a day. go for a stroll, not for long mind, but buy her flowers, chocolates whatever. talk to each other, and finally set up a romantic meal for two." he said sternly, a little annoyence in his tone, as he'd pretty much just admitted to watching every romantic film ever.  
"yer, yer! that could work!" Remus smiled. Snape yawned.  
"okay, but remember to make it your own. put your own personal twist on it, to show its you who put the effort in" he remarked again. Remus knitted his eyebrows together. Sev sighed.  
"your forgetting, she's muggleborn. I expect she's seen every bloody romance film or novel out there, so surprise her for once" he finished.  
"thanks Sev! i really appreciate it!" he said loudly.  
"okay, good, im going to bed now" and he trailed back slowly towards his common room. Remus ran in the opposite direction towards the Ravenclaw Common room.

***

Valentine was a mess. she was already having a bad day as it was already. she had ran out of the classroom twice now, as she felt sick to her stomache. she lost count of how many times she had already thrown up, but was so exhausted, she rested her head on the side of the toilet seat and wiped the vomit from her mouth. she took a few deep breath and gently sat up. the chemo had finally started getting worse. she felt weaker every day, but she was strong enough to keep going. after five minuets of waiting for more up chuck, she stood, flushed the toilet and walked out the cubical. her friend lily stood outside. she was the only one within the entire school who knew what was wrong. well, her and Dumbledoor. she splashed her face with water and looked at Lilly.  
"you okay?" she asked. Val gave her a blank look.  
"I've got cancer. of course im not okay" she gave a small laugh and looked up at the ceiling.  
"what are you doing here anyway?" Val asked a little sternly. she wasn't as close to her as the others, and she pretty much did what she had done with Remus on their first meeting. quite frankly, she so badly wanted to turn around and scream at her for the amount of pain she put her best friend through.   
"too see if your alright. Besides, Remus is looking for you" She replied. Val sighed, picked up her bag and walked out, sightly shoving Lilly aside. she walked down the corridor and saw Remus. he noticed and came running up to her.  
"hey!" he said cheerfully but then looked at Vals face. she was pale, more so than often.  
"is this a bad time?" he asked. Val shook her head and smiled.  
"no! of course not, whats up?" she brightened up.  
"well, at christmas, you said you wanted to do this properly. so, meet me at by the lake side at 8 o clock, sharp" he winked and walked off. Val huffed and chuckled, and made her way to her next lesson.

***

Valentine was just finishing the last touches on her make up in the common room, whilst a few other girls of Ravenclaw made small comments on how pretty she looked. she was wearing a simple, knee length dress with no straps. it had a small like corset at the top, and was seperated with a white sash, and black satin that fell to her knees. she didn't want to over dress, so her simple, scruffed slip on dolly shoes fit perfectly.  
"hey Sarah, could I borrow some of your perfume?" Val asked. Sarah, who sat behind her and watched, smiled and nodded.  
"sure, its in the bathroom cuboard." Val thanked her and walked into the small Bathroom. she opened the small cabonet door, picked up the bottle, gave a few squirts, placed it back and shut the door to find her heart jump out of her chest. she looked in the small mirror opposite her and saw bloody trickiling down from her nose.  
"oh no.." she whispered softly. she gently wiped it away, but more began flowing out. soon, it was gushing out all over her white and black dress. she had to hold a towel to the bottom half of her face, and even that was becoming soaked in thick red blood. soon, laughs could be heard from the common room.  
"hey Valentine! you got a little preasent from Remus-" Sarah began as she stuck her head around the door, but was cut off from shock to find a blood covered Valentine, now sitting on the floor, looking as white as paper.


	11. Chapter 11

"SOMEONE GET MADAM POMFREY!" yelled Sarah to the others. they all rushed around the corner and gasped. they began asking if she was okay but Sarah threw them the darkest look.  
"go.and.get.the.nurse!" her voice strained with anger. the others gave a scared looked and ran to get Pomfrey. Sarah immediatly rushed over to her.  
"Val, whats wrong? did you eat something of zonkos?" she asked, now kneeled beside her. Valentine shook her head, slowly getting weak from blood loss. "its fine, really, it will stop in a minuet..." she lost her breath in mid sentance.  
"no its not fine, Val, your pretty much bleeding out your life" Sarah gave her a look, just as a huge jet of blood errupted from her once more. Sarah quickly replaced the blood staind towel with a new one. finally, Valentine gave in. she sat up with all the strength she had.  
"fine, but dont get pomfrey involed. magic cant solve this" she sighed. Sarah gave a puzzled look.  
"what do you mean?" she whispered, worry within her voice.  
"just, do me a favour and dont get involved. i need you to get me out of here" she gave out a little. Sarah supported her in her arms.  
"where?" she asked immediatly. that was the good thing with Sarah, she never asked questions and did what she was told.  
"Dorchester hospital, Dorset. now" she replied.  
"but we cant apparate within hogwarts" she began, but Val shook her head.  
"I can. look, i'm ill. i dont expect you to understand, but Dumbledoor knows. he gave me permission for emergancies like this." she explained in a short breath.  
"if you hold onto my wand, it will let you apparate, but you may need to carry me, because i honestly dont know if i can walk" she gave a brief laugh on the last word. Sarah gave another nodd. she stood, picked Valentine up within her arms, as Val slipped her wand into her pocket.  
"wait, what about remus?" she asked. Val sighed and let her head drop.  
"all you need to do, is drop me off at the hospital. thats all. your not muggleborn, so you wouldnt understand, but there are people there who know whats wrong and can actually help me. once you've dropped me off, come straight back here. tell remus...." she trailed off.  
"tell remus, i'm sorry" she finished. Sarah knitted her eyebrows together.  
"he dosn't know, does he?" she asked.  
"not a lot of people do" she laughed again. there was silence.  
"i dont mean to be rude, but could we hurry up and get going? i feel like i'm losing a pint a minuet" Sarah nodded and apporated.

they landed at the side of the building in the shadows, as randomly appearing in the front would frighten the locals. Sarah gave a small run towards the doors. it was still snowing from christmas. bloody climate change, thought Valentine. Sarah made it up to front doors of the E&A. it was dark, extremely cold and a whole bunch of drunk muggles everywhere. Sarah ran through the doors and looked around the room in panic, as Val had finally fainted.  
"HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE! ITS MY FRIEND!" she yelled. several people in blue scrubs ran up to them.  
"what happened?" a lady asked.  
"I dont know, i know shes sick, and just randomly started having a constant nose bleed." she began. suddenly they pulled up a gerny and Sarah placed her down upon it.  
"are you a friend?" she asked. Sarah looked up.  
"i vaguely know her, she shares my dorm at my school."  
"okay, well please take a seat or you can go, we've got it from here" she gave her a small smiled and nod. Valentine looked up in a drowsey state.  
"Sarah... go... back to remus...." she whispered faintly and was pushed away through the doors on the guerny. Sarah stood there until she was out of site, turned, walked back to the place where they came from and apporated back to hogwarts.

****  
Remus stood under the tree by the lake where they said they would meet. thankfully, he casted a warm bubble around it to protect them from the cold. she was half an hour late, as it was now reaching nine. he sat there for an hour and a half, waiting. eventually, he sighed and pakced up all the comfy fort bed spread and food he had prepared and went back inside. he felt embarried and angry, and stormed towards the gryfindoor common room, completley ignoring Sarah who was calling his name.


	12. Chapter 12

Valentine didnt come back the next day. or the day after that. or the day after that. days flew by and they soon turned into weeks. the teachers and students who may not have known her well, felt a wave of discomfort within her absence. Slughorn kept looking over his shoulder to find her sitting at her usual place, completing potions with flying colours. but alas, her seat slowley gathered dust. Severus found a small perch at the front of the school in the clock tower, looking out of the window to the front grounds. expecting her to walk down the long path towards the front doors.  
Remus however, was emotionless. he simple carried on with his daily duties, carrying surges of anger that hit him a few times a day. yet, it was slightly mixed with sadness when he threw his rage. it became one hundred percent worse when his monthlys came. he didn't dare hang around anyone since the day she left. he even stopped hanging around severus. it was a rainy day when the silence broke.  
Remus was walking down one of the corridors, on his way to the main hall, when Severus power walked up to him. he yanked Remus back, nearly making him fall to the floor.  
"urg! what the hell?!" he yelped out. he turned to find a small, angry Severus glaring up at him.  
"you need to stop this" Severus cried up at him. Remus had forgotten how small Sev was.  
"what? stop what?!" Remus yelled back. his daily rage began building up.  
"you know what! ever since Valentine left, you havn't spoken to me, nor your old 'so called' friends!" he spat.  
"they've started bullying me again you know" he calmly spoke, with a face of hurt.  
"well, maybe you should stand up for your self for once, instead of getting Val to stand up for you" Remus growled. he sighed and looked up at the high ceiling.  
"she's not comming back, so you better start getting used to it" and he began walking again. Severus began following him.  
"thats not true! something may of happened! you've been blocking everybody out so much, you havn't had time to listen to people! theres been news...." Sev trailed off. Remus haulted. he turned and grabbed sev by the shoulders quickly.  
"what have people been saying! TELL ME!" he yelled at the last part.  
"i,i,i- dont know if its true, but people have been saying she died." he began. Remus gave a small gasp and starred at sev for more awnsers.  
"Sarah from Ravenclaw, said she had to take her to a muggle hospital a few weeks back, because she was having a sever nose bleed" he started talking quickly, as if his life depended on it. Remus knitted his eyebrows together.  
"Sarah tried to tell you, but you ignored her. word spread, and considering she hasn't been back since, people just assumed she died." Sev sighed. Remus's eyes began watering.  
"if you had given sarah a chance, then you, no, WE wouldnt have been going through this silence!" Sev started crying now. Remus dropped to his knees and starred at the floor, still gripping Sev's shoulders. he finally lost it and cried out loud into Sevs torso. Severus joined him. they stayed like that for a few moments until someone came running up to them, ruining the moment. Remus looked up and saw lily standing there.  
"Remus! you gotta come! quickly!" Lily yelled.  
"why? what could be worse?" he whispered out.  
"its Valentine, shes back" and with those words, Remus gave a look to Sev, stood up, and ran with Lily, Severus at his side.

They ran to the huge doors of the great hall and stopped with a skid, knocking Severus to the ground. the three turned around and saw her. Remus almost didn't recognise her. there she stood. thinner than she had ever been before, as if she was about to finally bite the dust at any moment. she was so pale, she had a slight green taint to her skin. she slowley walked up to Remus. he couldn't believe what he was seeing. she looked up and gave a small smile, which defined the many dark bags around her eyes. Remus raised his hand to her face, as he couldn't believe she was standing there.  
"Valentine...." he began. she sighed and rested her head in his hand.  
"Remu-" she began but was interupted when Sirius, James and Peter walked down in the middle of the hallway, smug looks on them.  
"well, well well" Sirius Began.  
"look whos back" James smirked evily.  
"we've found summin' out! summin out!" laughed Pettigrew nastily.  
"what do you guys want?" spat Remus. the others walked up to them, leaving a ten foot gap between them.  
"oh, nothing much, other than pay back from what that fake bitch there has done. stopping us from having our fun." began James.  
"may as well call her a bloody prefect." smirked Sirius.  
"yer, teachers pet" cackled Peter. Remus and severus gave looks of confusion. Lily looked at Val with a worried expression. Val looked back with a concerned face.  
"we know where your petty little girlfriend has been for the past few weeks" Sirius spoke normally now.  
"whats the first rule about relationships? hmm, let me think. oh yeah, no secrets. well, it appears that Valentine has broken that rule" James glared an evil smile at Valentine. Remus knitted his eyebrows together and gave Valentine a look.  
"here, let us do the dirty work, shall we Valentine?" James hissed. he whipped out his wand and cast a hex at her, of which Remus quickly defended.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Remus. but before he could say another word, Peter was too quick and shot another hex at Val, knocking her back. she stood up quickly and then realized, her wig was now laying on the floor, and that everyone in the corridoor was starring at her.


	13. Chapter 13

the others stared at her for nearly a minuet. mouths a slight gape. Valentine honestly thought she was going to faint, but she couldnt. she couldnt cope. she was going into melt down. her mind was a glowing red mess. loud sirens went off and she was trying to gather what was happening. she felt the tears rolling down her face. they were cold, unlike the other times she had cried, she thought that they were about to freeze any minuet. she stared at remus. his eyes hurt her the most. his eyes showed showed mostly confussion, anger, love and something else Valentine couldnt work out. she snapped out of her gaze, snatched her wig off the ground and apparated, without thinking on where she was going, leaving the 6 students alone in the corridor.  
"where'd she go?" Yelled James to the others.  
"I don't know, but we'll find her" replied Sirius. Remus broke his gaze from the empty spot where Val had just apparetated. He turned in a flash to face the others. his face, the anger that built up inside him, he had never experianced before. it felt like he was about to turn into his werewolf form at any second. his face twisted and scrunched up into something so angry, that he was severely unrecognisable. he sprang into a run, charging at James. he was so heavy, and filled with anger and other emotions, he fell onto all four legs and galloped towards the trio. he didnt see the looks on there faces, but from what he could hear, was the gasps of Lily and Severus behind him. he finally was inches away from James, when he Jumped up and pinned him down. Finally, he was too far gone. he left the wolf in. he started punching James hard in the face. that soon turned from punching to physically tearing James skin off from the remains of his long finger nails. the others where screaming at him to stop, but Remus couldnt Hear them. Eventually, the last thing he saw was a brief glance at James bloody face, and then darkness.

Valentine fell to the floor. she had no idea where she had apparerated too, other than the floor was cobbled, cold and damp. she looked up to find she was in a fairly big room. she stood wiped the tears away, but that was no good as they just kept comming. she realized it was freezing in that room, but that may of been because the lack of a wig. she looked around and found her wig laying besides her, looking neglected. she starred at it and sighed. she kicked it into the wall and left it there. Finally Valentine looked around to see where she was. she was standing in the middle of the owlery. the snow kept comming through the large gaping wholes in the walls that they called windows. she looked out of one, starring into the cold, twilight air and scenery that still covered hogwarts with a pure white blanket of snow. she rested her head against the edge of the window and thought about what would happen next. she had just come out of hospital for fucks sake, she thought. she was hoping for things to go back to normal, but that was completly out of sight now. she gently banged her head on purpose against the stone wall.  
"what am I going to do?" she breathed. she thought of remus and how he was coping. she couldnt think of how he could cope, considering he only saw her bold head. but considering that the state she was in on top of that, did not give of a casual impression of everything being fine.  
"I dont know" someone said behind her. she immediatly turned around to see the ghost of ravenclaw. her pure white glow gently lit the room a little.  
"Rowena..." Valentine began. she had Met the ghost a few times before and had rather nice conversations. Rowena pulled a face of sadness whilst she looked down at Valentine.  
"what is troubling you?" her voice smooth and calming, yet with a mixture of sadness.  
"you know" and that was all Valentine said. it was the first day back from christmas Valentine told the ghost about her condition.  
"they finally found out, Rowena" Valentine shivered through her voice on the last few words. she still looked out on the pure white grounds, as the cold air gently caressed her face. Rowena gently glided up beside her.  
"Perhaps it was time" she replied.  
"perhaps. but, I just dont know what to do now..." she trailed off. Rowena sighed.  
"you may be ill, and your friends may know when you did not want them too. It is best if you settle this secret once and for all. only then can there be peace. especially on your behalf." she spoke those words with a taint of wisdome, and the feeling that Rowena had these experiances in her life before she died.  
"you may not think it, Valentine Shiro, but you've created more good than you know" Rowena began again. this time Valentine looked up at her.  
"you've managed to bring two people together who many people thought would never even dare look at each other than be friends" she began. the images of Remus and Severus appeared in her mind, with all the good times they had shared so far.  
"and you may not see it now, but i have a feeling that more reunites will happen" she said again. she looked down at Valentine and winked. Valentine thought for a moment.  
"who?" she asked. Rowena always had this knowing of what could happen. they mostly came out correct, with her predictions.  
"who was it that raced after you today? other than those, bullies? as you call them." she stared at Valentine and gave a small smile.  
"what, Severus and Lil-" but she stopped and smiled and a content sigh. she gave a small chuckle and smiled. the ice cold tears had finally stopped falling, and the cold blasts of wind did not make her cold anymore.  
"you see, you've done this much good towards the school and everybody around you, more than you know. and its with those actions, that people will remember you. in a way, this makes you immortal, because your in the minds of people who will live many, many years after you" and she finally finished her wise words for the day. Valentine smiled again for another moment, but calmed it down. there was silence for a few minuets other than the howls of the cold, blowing against the building they were in.  
"Rowena...." Valentine began. the ghost looked at Valentine.  
"yes?" she asked. Valentine did not stir.  
"I think i'm going to die soon." she finished. Rowena did not speak, but gave a small brief nodd and went back to staring out the window.  
"But its okay" Val began again.  
"because i feel, in my heart, i have touched Remus and Severus's hearts. I may not have had many friends in this life, but that dosnt matter, because if it weren't for them, I probably wouldnt still be alive this long." she spoke softly on the last few words.  
"i'm going to be immortal, Rowena. just you watch" she thought of Remus and Severus.  
"just you wait and see"


	14. Chapter 14

Remus awoke in the hospital wing. he gently tried to sit up but his whole body emotionally cried out in pain. he collapsed down again and blinked a few times, looking up at the ceiling. he groaned an annoyed groan as he was frustrated that he couldnt remember what had happened. he turned his head away and looked over at the bed two down from him. a boy was covered in bandages and seemed to be in a deep sleep. he turned his whole body towards that direction and tried to look closer. he then realized it was James. did he do that to him? Remus wondered in his head. after taking a few deep breaths and gathered enough to sit up. he looked up through the window. the sunlight was finally fading over the snow covered grounds, leaving a golden sky, bleeding into a dark blue sky. he finally heard foot steps and saw madam Pomfrey walk over, slight concern on her face which was rare for her. she sat down slowley on the bed and looked at remus.  
"what happened?" he asked. she sighed. "you got angry" she replied and looked at James across from them, still deep in sleep. she turned back to him.  
"you being a were-wolf, something triggered your mind into your phase" Remus was shocked.  
"But" Pomfrey began.  
"somehow, your body didn't fully transform. the anger tricked your mind into thinking it was a full moon" she finished. Remus sighed.  
"how is James?" Pomfrey gave a small smile.  
"he'll be fine. lucky for you, you didn't bite him and your friend managed to cast a protection spell on James to stop any furthur damage" Remus knitted his eyebrows together.  
"it was Severus" Pomfrey awnsered his questioning face. Remus smiled and collapsed back on his pillows.  
"but he's going to be okay?" Remus asked. Pomfrey gave a caring smile and nodded. just as she stood up, Severus walked in. his appearence seemed different. he had finally taken some form of shower, leaving his greace ridden hair light and slightly fluffy. it suited him. he walked up to pomfrey and mumbled something Remus couldn't hear, which as unusal to him. Pomfrey nodded and walked into her small office, closing the large doors to the hospital wing. Severus sat in Pomfrey's place, at the end of his bed.  
"thanks mate, for the protection spell" Remus began. Sev smiled and shook his head.  
"no worries. not your fault. James deserved it" Remus sat back up.  
"not what i did to him. that was too far" there was silence for a minuet. Remus stared at Sev, thinking this wasn't just a normal visit.  
"why are you here sev?" Remus asked. Sev sighed.  
"it's about Valentine...." he began.  
"and before you have a heart attack, she's fine. well, in some sort of way" he quickly finished the end of the sentance to stop Remus from over thinking.  
"okay" he began and sat up fully now. heart pumping with concern.  
"what I say next, is coming from Valentine herself. she wants me to get you to understand from another level, rather than hers. she thinks it will be better that way for some reason. so whatever i say, you need to understand and dont say anything. her exact words" Remus nodded and Sev gave a small smile. he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. he opened it and began to read.

***

Valentine sat down and took her quill and ink out. she breathed deeply, staying as calm as she could before crying her heart out. she began writing.

"Dear Remus.  
first thing is first, know that none of this is your fault. it's not anyones fault. how could it be? its a disease. the only fault i can take, is that i spent to much time with you and let this spiral out of control. but at the same time i didn't want to get out of it. its been a long journey, but the truth had to come out sooner or later. it was just harder to tell you because we're from two seperate worlds and trying to explain a dark muggle situation like this to someone that rarely knows a thing about my world, well, its not easy. I have something called acute lymphoblastic leukemia. its a cancer of the white blood cells. i don't expect you to know the holy story of what that means, but it means i'm sick. really sick. i've had this for the past few years and have been having something called 'chemotherapy' its when they fill your blood with a type of medicen. the symptons are indescribably horrible, but thats why i'm bald. it hurts, im in so much pain. i'm so weak Remus. its because of this, i didn't want to tell you. most of my life i've been treated differently. i didn't tell you because i didn't want to see you in pain because of me. you treated me like an actual human being for once, and i know i'm already hurting you as you read this, but i know i'm going to die soon. so please, when you can finally forgive me, please don't treat me like a princess. i want us to laugh, make stupid jokes and fool around with sev as well. let us just be us like before hand. it's already breaking my heart writing this. please forgive me,  
I love you.  
Valentine. xx

***  
Severus put down the letter and looked up at Remus who obviously had been crying. sev hadn't even blinked before Remus jumped out of bed and ran out of the hospital wing.


	15. Chapter 15

Remus ran. faster and faster down the stone corridors in nothing but a white t-shirt and shorts. he didn't know where on earth he got the strength to do what he was doing, but he wasn't going to stop. he skidded to a grinding halt and sniffed the air. he tried to find the scent of Valentine. she smelled like perfume and disinfectant, which finally made sense now. he finally had her. she was in by the oak tree at the lake. Remus ran out into the cold covered ground and sprinted into a run, which then led him to run on all four limbs, running faster than a bullet to find Valentine. he knocked students out the way, not having enough time to look at their faces of confusion. finally he arrived. he stood up and nearly shrieked a cry of pain. he saw Valentine laid snuggly between the huge roots of the tree, half of her back and read resting against the trunk of the tree, covered in snow that had finally had been falling for hours on end. her wig was back on, which only made her stand out against the snow. he skin and clothing blended into the frozen water flakes. she looked indescribably beautiful and peaceful. Remus collapsed to her side. she gently opened her eyes, which shone its beautiful emerald green. the contrast of them against the snow was so bright. she looked as if she was about to fall asleep at anymoment. he bent down and placed his arm under her back, ready to take her inside. however, she protested and gently pushed against his chest, but it was all the strength she had.  
"no..." she barely whispered. it was so horse that Remus could only just catch it.  
"this.... place is somewhere... where we spent... some of the best memories.... we had..." she whispered again. Remus was grinding his teeth, trying to not to break down in tears, although some where leaking through and falling onto Valentine. Val gave a gentle smile and slowley raised her hand to his face and whiped his tears away.  
"its...okay." she whispered again. Finaly Remus lost it and held her against him, crying so hard.  
"n-no, dont leave me, i understand, i-i-it was never your fault. you have no idea how much i love you..." he breathed out, seeing his breath in the cold air. Valentine raised his head so she could look at his hazel-nut eyes.  
"and its....because of that, i am so thankful.... you've made my life worth something, and thats....the best... thing... i could of asked for...." she sighed and let her arm drop. Remus immediatly caugh it and gently shook her.  
"no, no! don't, please! please dont leave me....." he cried into her forhead.  
"you'll be okay..... i promise...." she spoke. she gave her last bit of strength and kissed him.  
"i-i-i-i love you...." Remus cried out. Valentine looked at him.  
"likewise.... i love you too" she knitted her eyebrows together, smiled, shivering whilst doing so, and finally, after those long, long years of batteling cancer, she closed her eyes gently and laid back, letting the memories of the past year take her.


	16. Chapter 16

*Remus's voice*

I expect you have finally reached the end of this story. Thats okay, because it dosn't end bad. unlike most stories where the hero or heroine leaves this world, it leaves the reader with a feeling of dread and sadness within their hearts. however, this story isn't like those stories.

Valentine passed away peacfully in the end. there were no tears, no heartbreak. everyone just seemed to accept the situation gently and carried on with there lives. but thats not to say that things didn't change. on that Cold, yeat calming Winter's day when Valentine left this world, it happened like you would expect it to. her body was moved to the infirmary, and her being a muggle, she had a traditional funneral. she was burried in the cemitary just down the road from her house, underneath a huge oak tree, very much like the one near the lake. there wasn't a lot of people who attended, but her family, myself, Severus, Lilly and even the rest of the marauders. we eached haved our names on the tree itself. so that she wouldn't forget us wherever she was in the beyond.

Her family is doing fine. its been a few months since she left. they knew it was going to happen one day and they had prepared in advance. but then again, no one is prepared for death of a loved one. there isnt a single day that dosn't go by where they dont think about her. I visit them regularly. i think it helps.

the guys and i are back on track again, and they have certainly changed their attitudes on how they treat people. even padfoot is calming down on the jokes and swearing, which is a first. i think Valentine's death hit James the hardest however. he's working harder on his school work more than ever and wants to look more into muggle medicen.

Severus, well, i think he was the only one that truely let all of his emotions out at the funneral. because of this, lily has finally started talking to him again and has even sorted out the fued between him and the marauders.

I can say, i'm doing well myself. I always stop at Valentine's grave each week before the weekend. beautiful purple flowers have began to bloom around her grave and the oak tree is greener and fresher than ever.  
Theres still an empty space in my heart. i can't fix that, but i know that Valentine would want me to move on, and thats exactly what i am doing.

sometimes however, i just stop and think. i think about those days when we first met and caused mischiefe together. those beautiful days when every thing was perfect. and i would of never had those beautiful days, without finding trouble.


End file.
